Problem: Vanessa has dinner at a cafe and the cost of her meal is $\$32.00$. She would like to leave a $15\%$ tip. What is her total bill including tip?
Solution: The tip amount is equal to $15\% \times \$32.00$ We can find the tip by first calculating a $10\%$ tip and a $5\%$ tip, and then adding those two numbers together. To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$32.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$32.00$ $\$3.20$ To calculate a $5\%$ tip, divide the $10\%$ tip amount in half. $5\%$ $\times \$32.00 = $ $\$3.20$ $ \div 2 = $ $\$1.60$ Adding the two amounts together gives us $\$3.20$ $\$1.60 =$ $ \$4.80$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$32.00 + \$4.80 = $ $\$36.80$ The total cost of the bill is $\$36.80$.